


Koi & Kodama

by Kkyu_tie



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Chihiro!Jimin, Crossover, Family Feels, Fate, Haku!Jungkook, M/M, Miyazaki, Prompt Fic, Red String of Fate, Sort of? - Freeform, Spirit World, Spirited Away - Freeform, Spirits, Witches, actions speak louder than words, dragon - Freeform, jikook vday exchange, kodama - Freeform, lovestruck, sootballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkyu_tie/pseuds/Kkyu_tie
Summary: While chaperoning his brother on a dare, Jimin finds himself lost in a spirit world. All he wants is to get his brother back, and a mysterious doe-eyed boy may just be the key.Spirited Away AU
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Love Struck





	Koi & Kodama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalicoChimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoChimmy/gifts).



> This is a gift for CalicoChimmy! I was ridiculously excited when I saw this prompt because Spirited Away if my favorite Miyazaki film! I hope I did your prompt justice! <3
> 
> "AU based on/inspired by Spirited Away (Miyazaki) - prefer Jungkook as Haku's character, and Jimin as Chihiro's character"

"Jihyun! Jihyun, stop!" Jimin called out, watching the twelve-year-old hopping over the large boulders that created a dryscape separating the abandoned train station from the rest of the buildings.

“Hyung, hurry!” “Slow down, you’ll hurt yourself!” Jimin sprinted over the rocks and caught up to his little brother, fingers snagging the oversized hoodie that he let Jihyun borrow earlier. The younger thudded into Jimin’s chest, knocking the wind out of him with a groan.

“Don’t run away like that, we don’t know if someone’s here.” The little boy rolled his eyes, “No one’s here, don’t worry. My friend Moonbyul said he stayed here overnight once. They bet him 5000 won it was haunted and he’d run away, but he didn’t!”

It was Jimin's turn to roll his eyes, "Haven't I told you to stop listening to Moonbyul? Everything that comes out of his mouth is exaggerated." Jihyun's brow furrowed, "My friend's not a liar." "I never said that, I just said he tends to stretch the truth," Jimin sniffed. Jihyun sighed and Jimin caught the mood change quickly.

“What is it? Hmm?” The younger toed the ground with his sneaker, kicking pebbles and dust up. “These kids in our class heard us talking and made fun of me. Said I would cry like a baby if I ever went to a haunted village.” Jimin propped his hands on his hips and gave a crooked smile.

“So you wanted to prove them wrong, is that it?” Jihyun nodded, “I just wanted a few pictures, maybe a short video to prove I was here.” Sighing, Jimin fixed a grin to his face. “Then let’s get you your proof.”

Jihyun beamed and forged ahead to stand in front of an old building with green tiles and a few too many windows to be structurally sound. Pulling out his phone, Jimin checked his battery life and noted the lack of service. He shook it off, service or no service, they could still take pictures.

After trailing behind Jihyun and taking several aesthetic photographs as well as a few boomerang clips, he turned to where his brother was, checking their progress. “These are great! You got your proof and I got amazing photographs to print. You ready to head back?”

Glancing up, the brunette found a distinct lack of Jihyun’s presence.

“Jihyun?” Jimin called out, anxiety creeping up from the pit of his stomach. Turning in a complete circle he could find no trace of his brother.

“Jihyun!” He called again, “This isn’t funny, come out from wherever you’re hiding.”

He began walking briskly past the partially dilapidated buildings, heart picking up speed as he checked every potential hiding spot. Each step he took, the wind seemed to be pushing him forward, leaves tumbling on the steady breeze.

The faint sound of laughter caught to his right and he picked up speed, running to where he saw a glimpse of a white hoodie from around the corner. "Jihyun, stop!" Panting, he pushed harder, propelling himself toward his brother. He only caught the tail-end every time. A peak of brown hair, a red tennis shoe, a small hand, but never Jihyun in his entirety.

As he rounded the final corner the sight of billowing smoke from a red and green food stand grabbed his attention. His stomach roared at the delectable smells wafting from the hut, but he couldn’t focus on such trivialities.

Skidding to a stop, he noted a couple gorging themselves on massive platters, piled high with fare, but no sign of Jihyun.

Another giggle and he turned quickly to look behind him, though there was no one. Turning back to ask the feasting couple if they had seen his brother, he opened his mouth only to gape.

The pair had been replaced with two stout pigs, snuffling at the food and knocking over dishes during their conquest to devour every morsel. Stepping back slowly, he turned and continued toward a large set of stairs. At the top, he saw Jihyun wave before sprinting again.

Jimin gave chase up the steps, only to stop at an arched wooden bridge leading to a large building. Greens and reds accented with gold adorned the trim and multi-level rooves. Steam rose from the windows and a large wooden water mill rotated slowly, feeding into the structure from the flowing hot spring. An old wooden sign identified the building as a bathhouse, making wonder how it was still operating in an abandoned village.

Something about the building pulled Jimin in, just as the wind had earlier, coaxing him forward, only to be stopped by someone standing before him.

Dressed in a modern hanbok of slate gray and a black undershirt with golden scales, stood a man only a few inches taller than Jimin. His light brown hair caught in the red and orange hues of the setting sun, eyes large and doe-like as they peered into Jimin's. In his ears, he wore many pieces, some hoops with tassels and chains, others small studs, all in brilliant silver.

The man looked shocked to see Jimin but quickly strode forward, making the shorter gasp. "What are you doing here? You have to leave!" The man had a stern tone, brows furrows as he anxiously looked at the sun dipping below the horizon. "Cross back over the river, I'll distract them.” 

“But, my brother-” “Go! You don’t have much time!”

Turning, the stranger seemed to focus on the building, raising a hand and holding a tiny white petal between his forefinger and thumb. The sound of tinkling bells echoed on the wind as he blew against the petal. Large petals grew from seemingly nowhere and pushed forward, floating as he began chanting under his breath.

The sound of Jihyun’s laugh caught Jimin’s attention and pulled him away from the stranger, down the stairs toward the main road of the village. Racing down the steps, he heard a squeal being muffled and the unmistakable signs of a struggle.

When he caught up to the source, he saw Jihyun with his hands and feet tied, thrown over a figure’s shoulder. There was an odd lack of opacity, making the person look more like a shadow.

Jimin felt fear claw it’s way up his throat as he gave chase. “Stop! Put my brother down! Jihyun! I’m coming!”

The figure froze at the edge of the large river that Jimin was positive wasn’t there before. It was a dryscape, river rocks and boulders strategically placed for decorum and not a giant river as wide as the Han and separating where they came in from where they stood now.

Before Jimin could yank Jihyun from the figure’s shoulder, he was swung over and thrown down into the rushing river water, hands and feet still bound.

Jimin wasted no time diving in, cursing himself for not being a more advanced swimmer. He grabbed Jihyun’s hands and pulled him to the surface, sputtering and coughing as the current dragged them down.

Trying his best to maintain stability as well as keeping Jihyun’s head above water, he swam with the current toward the embankment, grasping at roots and branches of a large tree that dipped into the water. Using sheer strength, he hauled them up onto the grass, hanging on to Jihyun by the rope wrapped around his hands.

“Are you okay?” Jimin asked, frantically searching over his brother for any injuries. “Jihyun?” The boy looked like he was going to be sick, clutching his stomach with his bound hands.

“Hyung, I don’t feel so good.” “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Jihyun shook his head and inhaled deeply, trying to steady himself, but unable to take a full breath. He collapsed against the grass, seizing as he struggled to breathe.

“Jihyun? Jihyun!” 

Before his eyes, he watched as Jihyun morphed into a giant white and orange koi carp, the rope sliding off from his pectoral fins but staying secured to his tail. Jimin gaped for a moment before starting at shouts from behind. Two men pulling along a cart filled with water and one other fish stopped and picked up the koi before tossing him in.

Jimin tried to shout and push the men to defend Jihyun, but he stumbled and fell through them.

Looking down, he realized he was translucent, his feet fading almost completely into the lawn beneath him. An intense sensation of cold took over, all self-produced body heat lost, making him crouch into a ball, trying to hold back the tears fighting their way to the surface.

His little brother had been turned into a fish, kidnapped by strange creatures, and now he was disappearing. Who would help Jihyun? Could anyone even reach them here? Were they already dead?

A heavy sigh and warm hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts.

Before him was the man that had told them to leave, one corner of his mouth pulled up sadly. "I had hoped you would make it in time." Jimin's throat constricted, "Jihyun… he-" The man shushed him, "I know. I'll help you, but you need to eat this first." In his large hand was a single red berry, no larger than a pinky nail.

Images of the transformed pigs made Jimin immediately refuse, turning his head to the side. Sighing, the man pressed the berry to his lips, “It’s not enchanted, but you need to eat something of this world or you’ll disappear.” Watching his hand fade further, Jimin reluctantly parted his lips and accepted the morsel.

"Good, now come. He'll find you if we stay in place too long." "Who will find us?" "Yoongi. He's the owner of the bathhouse and wielder of powerful magic." "Is he who turned Jihyun into a fish?" The man tugged Jimin to his feet and nodded, "Most humans are turned to livestock, but if he senses innocence like that found in children, he keeps them in his pond. They have their own power that Yoongi lacks, so he feeds off of their combined powers slowly."

A tingle grew in Jimin's legs and weightlessness took over, making him scrunch his brows. "I've unbound you. We have to move quickly. Don't let go, whatever you do." The shorter nodded and gripped the stranger's hand tightly before a gust of wind propelled them forward. The man seemed to be running on the wind, pulling Jimin along behind him.

They wove through the dense crowds flocking to the bathhouse and the human got more than an eyeful of creatures only hinted in historical fables. There were spirits ranging from black translucent beings with only vague shape to humanoids with extra appendages. None looked particularly hostile, but who was to say how quickly that could change?

The winds died down as they huddled against a low wall, just beyond the bridge where they first met. Large toad-like men and women dressed in colorful hanbok greeted the entering spirits with fervor, urging them to replenish themselves in their establishment.

A bustle and hushed whispers of panic were heard just beyond the wall, making the man peek over. “Yoongi said there’s a human on the loose. Anyone who finds him and brings him to Yoongi will receive double their pay," a voice explained, met with some exciting affirmations. "Have we found Master Jeon?" "No. He was supposed to find the human. Who knows where he is."

Slinking back to the ground next to Jimin, the taller extended his hand and pressed two fingertips to his head. In his mind's eye, Jimin saw a vision, leading him through the back of the bathhouse and into a dark broiler room. "Take the stairs down to the boiler room, there you'll meet Joon and Jin. Beg them for work, you must have a job here or Yoongi will turn you into a pig. There is a moral oath that anyone willing to work for the betterment of the spirits will be allowed to stay. Tread carefully though, your name holds power and will be used to control you. Yoongi will reclaim your name for himself. Carve it somewhere so that you don't forget."

“Master Jeon! Master Jeon!” a voice called out, making the man turn toward the noise. Before standing, Jimin grasped his hand. “Who are you? Why are you helping me?” “You have a good spirit, I can sense it. You don’t deserve to be stuck here before your time. While I’m here, address me as Master Jeon, though it’s better to not speak to me at all in the presence of others. Now go, quickly.”

Jeon stood and guided Jimin to a hidden door in the wall among the swirling vines branching out. Once on the other side, Jeon nodded goodbye and sealed the frame, giving the illusion of a solid wall.

Jimin turned and gulped at the dark and narrow staircase before him. It was made of dark rotting wood and placed at a steep angle, wrapping around the back of the building to the lower level that hung off a cliff. Taking his time, ensuring to avoid any windows, he made his way down the stairs, willing himself to not look down toward the terrifying drop below.

Managing to make it to the thick steel door in Jeon’s vision, Jimin would through rusted lead pipes that groaned and hissed with the pressure of rapidly flowing hot water. A constant grinding echoed through the dark room, making him curiously peek around the corner.

Walls were lined with hundreds of drawers, the light and heat of a furnace blasting at the forefront of the room while tiny furry black creatures hauled lumps of coal to throw in. One person in plain black hanbok was sorting a large pile of dried herbs, occasionally bringing them to another man in a fully white hanbok, who was the source of the grinding.

In a large stone mortar with a wooden pestle, the man in white was mixing herbs and whispering to each bundle before adding them into the bowl. After finely grinding, the mixture was dropped into one of six channels with running hot water rushing through them, though where they led, he didn't know.

“Joon, can you bring me some mugwort?” “Mugwort? But the soak recipe doesn’t-” “Joon, stop being such a stiff and give me the mugwort. It will only benefit.” “Yoongi won’t like wasting where it’s uncalled for.” “It’s only some herbs, I’m sure he’ll live.”

Jimin stepped out from behind the wall as the duo bickered, wringing the hem of his shirt in his hands. “E-excuse me?” “Hmm?” They both turned to Jimin and seemed more curious than panicked. “The human?” Jin stated more than asked. “What are you doing down here?” Joon questioned.

“Master Jeon said that you could give me work.”

Both males looked at each other then back to the human. "We don't need a worker down here. The soot takes care of all the labor we need," stated Joon. The wooden door to the right rattled and slid open, revealing a handsome young man dressed in a dark pink uniform. The man slid out two serving trays and a small basket filled with star candy before noticing Jimin. His boxy smile fell, replaced with an accusatory look.

“You! You’re the human everyone’s going crazy looking for!” Jin and Joon seemed more interested in scarfing down their meals before Jin interjected. “He’s our cousin. He’s looking for work, but we have all the help we need. Will you take him to Yoongi, Tae?”

Tae glowered as he snatched the basket of star candy, tossing them at the sootballs who jumped to catch their own meal. “Why should I trust him?” Joon pointed at Jimin with his chopsticks, “You can feel the light energy rolling off him in waves. He’s good.”

“So because he’s good I should risk my neck?” Jin stood and opened a lower drawer, separate from the wall of herbs, and rummaged around. Pulling out a jade bracelet with a silver clasp, he dropped it in Tae’s hand. “This will protect you from that lecherous frog you complained about last week.”

Tae’s face lit up as he slid the bracelet onto his wrist and admired the shine. “Fine, I’ll take him.” Dumping the rest of the candies on the ground, Tae marched out of the door, dragging Jimin behind him.

“To get to Yoongi, we have to go all the way to the top,” Tae explained, “Stay close, don’t look anyone in the eye.” Jimin nodded and grasped the hem of Tae’s sleeve, hiding primarily behind him. Three elevators later and Jimin was on his own in a dark but intricately decorated hallway.

Trailing silently through the hall, he looked for any sign of the person he was supposed to meet.

A piano melody began playing down a separate hallway, soft and fleeting. Jimin followed the sound, each passage becoming brighter as he drew closer to the source. At the end of the hall was a grand double door, propped open, revealing a mint haired man still playing the classic instrument.

“Well, are you just going to stand there?”

His voice was smooth and deep, calming in a dangerous way. Jimin stepped closer, just inside of the doorway before they slammed shut. Yoongi, Jimin presumed, turned around and crossed one leg over the other, assessing the human before him.

"Sir, I've come to you in search of work," Jimin spoke as steadily as he could, straightening his posture. "Work? A weak human wants to be in servitude to the spirits?" Jimin nodded once and Yoongi narrowed his eyes as if he was looking through him. "Why?"

Jimin dared to meet the man’s eyes, “Because I cannot leave my brother unattended and I doubt you would let us go willingly.”

Yoongi raised a brow and stood, waving a hand over the drapes of a large window. The curtain moved to reveal a colorful garden, at the center of which was a dimly glowing pond. The glow revealed koi swimming below the surface, even under the night sky.

“You are correct, there is always a price to be paid. An exchange of power to balance the scales. But what could a weak human offer me?” Jimin immediately bowed, “I know I look weak, but I work hard. I am willing to work off any debt you feel owed in exchange for our freedom.”

Yoongi stepped closer, placing the pad of his index finger under Jimin's chin to lift his gaze. "You have something in you, though I can't place exactly what," he murmured. Removing himself, he backed away, "I could use a bit of fun. I accept your proposition. Your debt is to be decided by me, as well as when it is paid. There will be an accruing fee monthly for your living and dining expenses. If you don’t work hard, your contract will be null and void. Both you and your brother will be mine. Have we got a deal?”

Jimin swallowed what little saliva he had, his throat feeling like sandpaper. “I accept.” Yoongi smirked, “Then sign.”

A parchment contract flew from the top of the piano with a fountain pen toward Jimin. He tried to make sense of the words, but they jumbled together in his mind, unable to ascertain if he was being tricked or not.

“My deals are binding and I have no need to trick you. I could have simply declined your request.”

Jimin was only marginally placated, but he signed his name carefully at the bottom of the contract before it flitted away toward Yoongi.

“Park Jimin,” he grinned before waving his hand over the paper, rearranging the letters on the page. “From this day forward you are now simply Min. Understood?” “Yes, sir.” Yoongi gave a devilish grin, “Welcome aboard.”

“You summoned me?”

Jeon stood, head held high in the doorway, eyes focused on Yoongi. “Yes. Jeon, this is Min, our newest addition. Place him in the lower unit.” “As you wish.” Jeon strode out, not looking to see if Jimin was keeping pace as he scrambled to follow him.

As they boarded the elevator, Jeon turned to Jimin. “You are joining a sector of workers who deal with the more rowdy customers. The work will be hard and the spirits trying. Don’t give in to their advances.” “A-advances?” “Yes. They are lewd and salacious, but hold strong.”

The elevator dinged, bringing with it silence as he continued to follow Jeon through the crowd before stopping at the worker’s quarters. “Tae,” Jeon called out, pulling the man from earlier away from the gossiping ladies primping themselves in the mirror.

“Master Jeon,” Tae greeted, bowing. “This is Min. He will be under your care for the duration of his time here. Am I clear?” “Crystal,” Tae purred, making Jeon scoff. “Keep your advances, my answer is still no.” Tae chuckled, “I can only try.” “Don’t taint him with your ways. He is here for the basic duties only. No _extra service_ s.” 

Tae grinned, “I would never. You’re safe with me, right Min?” Jimin nodded and Jeon dipped his tongue into his cheek before stalking away.

“Oh my god, you actually did it!” Tae exclaimed happily, “I was so worried! Don’t think about what he said, I won’t let anyone touch you.” “Thank you,” Jimin murmured as he followed Tae to another set of sliding doors concealing neatly folded uniforms.

Dropping clothes in the same shade of pink he wore into Jimin’s hands, Tae rolled out a sleeping mat. “You can stay next to me. I’m sure you need to adjust, so try to rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Jimin nibbled on his lower lip, “Are the customers really so bad?”

Tae grimaced, “I won’t lie, they can be. But they have to respect you if you decline. If they still try to touch you, go straight to me or the foreman. Some may choose to pay their debts quicker, but it isn’t a requirement and they have to respect your wishes.”

Jimin nodded and slipped into the sleeping mat, cuddling into the plush blankets. “Thank you, Tae.” “Anytime. Now rest.”

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Rays of sun washed over Jimin’s face, pulling him from his slumber. Surrounding him were thirty others, all in a state of deep sleep, unaffected by the call of daylight. Rubbing the fatigue from his eyes, a cross between a dream and memory played in Jeon’s voice, another map showing him how to get to the pond his brother was being kept in.

Quickly slipping on the soft pink uniform over the navy blue undergarments he had been given after they threw out his human clothing, Jimin crept out of the room and down to the boiler room. All was quiet in the bathhouse, it's residents circadian rhythm attuned to the setting of the sun.

The creaking wood under Jimin's feet made him wince, but he moved swiftly to the sliding wooden door Tae had come through the day before. Jin and Joon were sleeping on opposite sides of the small wooden platform, with no sootballs to be found.

Looking around, he found his sneakers and the clothes he had thought were incinerated sitting in a dark corner and slipped the sneakers on, rushing out of the building. The staircase didn’t seem as formidable in the daylight, but he still raced up and across the bridge.

Jeon was waiting for Jimin, arms crossed and watching leaves floating on the breeze. Jimin smiled in greeting and got a crooked one in return before the taller led him to an open garden. They wove through the bloomed bushes designed like a labyrinth before emerging at the center where the pond was.

“Don’t touch the water,” Jeon warned as Jimin sat close to the edge and peered into the glowing pool. “Jihyun?” A few fish seemed to acknowledge him, but none had the same pattern or coloration as his brother. “That one,” Jeon said quietly as he crouched beside him, pointing to one fish in particular.

"Jihyun," Jimin breathed in a confusing mixture of relief and despair. "How can I save him?" "Focus on fulfilling your contract for now. I'm looking into it, but you must have patience." "Thank you," Jimin whispered, making Jeon pat his shoulder. "Come, Jimin, they'll begin preparing soon."

The shorter paused, eyes going wide. "Jimin," he uttered under his breath. Jeon stood in front of him, expression neutral. "Your name is Jimin, not Min. You can't forget or all the human clothes and magic in this world won't be enough to get you back." Jimin's fists clenched by his sides, "I can't believe I forgot. I thought there was no way I could forget who I am."

Jeon’s carefully guarded expression softened, “I know it’s hard to believe that you could forget something so vital, something you’ve lived with your entire life. I didn’t even notice until Yoongi took me as his apprentice that I had forgotten my name. That I was forced to live in limbo indefinitely.” “He stole your name too?”

Jeon nodded, “It was the price to pay for learning under him, though I didn’t know at the time how much it would cost me. I just wanted to return home.” Jimin reached and rested a hand on the taller’s arm, thumb rubbing soothing circles over the silky black fabric. “I will try to help you in any way I can, it’s the least I can do.”

Smiling wistfully, Jeon didn't respond, instead choosing to turn back and silently lead Jimin from the garden and back to the bathhouse.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

When Jimin slipped back inside the sleeping quarters, everyone was folding up their bedding and dressing for the night. Tae seemed to melt in relief at the sight of the smaller and rushed over to hug him.

“I thought Yoongi had redacted his contract and taken you! Don’t disappear on me again!” “Sorry Tae,” Jimin sheepishly tried to hide his blushing cheeks at the sudden embrace. Tae pulled away and grinned his signature boxy smile, “At least you’re dressed! I already put your bed away, let’s head down and grab breakfast before the sun sets.”

The pair made their way down to the bustling cafeteria where most of the frogmen were clearing out, leaving blooms of pink uniformed workers growing among the light blue horde. "The frogs start an hour before us, they have harder tubs and cooking duties." "Cooking?" "Mhmm, I don't know if you noticed, but our livestock isn't exactly human-sized. Not when some of our visitors can take up the entire bathhouse if they don't transform into a more manageable form.”

Moving quickly through the line, Tae grabbed two bowls filled with rice and topped with a lightly fried egg. Jimin’s stomach growled loudly, making Tae laugh as they sat at one of the benches and dug in.

When they were finished with their meal, they deposited the dishware into a tub and made their way to the foreman for work distribution. “Tae and Min will be,” the foreman paused before a wicked grin spread on his frog-like features, “on the big tub.” “What!?” Tae exclaimed, “That’s frog work though!” “Hey, orders direct from Yoongi.” “Ugh!” Tae huffed, throwing his hands up, “Come on, Min. Let’s go.”

Jimin quickly followed Tae as they picked up two buckets and brushes with long handles, weaving through the divided tubs until they reached the end of the row. The room was easily four times the size of the smaller baths they had passed and covered in seaweed. Tae exhaled and started sweeping the dried plants, Jimin quickly following on the opposite end of the room,

When the bulk of the litter was removed, Jimin gazed into the tub and winced. There was a small puddle of water inside that was a murky brown, the sides covered in a sludge that was reminiscent of a sewer. “Assholes. This tub hasn’t been cleaned in at least six months!” Tae seethed before turning away to knock on the wall.

A hollow thunk sounded as a board came down over the tub, a rope with a loop attached to the side. Tae pushed on another board and a small hidden door swung open halfway up, roughly the size of a kitchen cabinet. Inside was a rope with a metal clip at the end and the wall had a series of wooden rectangles painted in different variations of red, black and yellow.

“What’s that?” Jimin asked as he watched Tae work. “These are soak tokens. Your customer pays for a certain level and you find the appropriate token. In this case, we have no customer but we would never be able to scrub that tub, so we’re gonna soak it off.”

“Is that allowed?” “Who cares? They wanna play dirty, I’ll play right back.”

He quickly clipped on a token and tugged on the rope, making it disappear before shutting the door and going to the spout. Pulling hard on the rope once, steaming green water started pouring out into the bath. “Perfect. Now the customer can’t see the muck in the tub,” Tae winked, making Jimin giggle.

“Tae, customer’s coming!” A harsh voice shouts making Jimin startle and Tae sigh before yelling back. “What package?” “White sage and Antler.” Tae hummed to himself, an eyebrow raised, “A power regeneration soak? Interesting.”

Jimin scooted closer as the taller led them down a hallway into a stockroom and fetched a series of cylindrical crystals that fit comfortably in both hands in a variety of colors. Moving on to small round stones of even more shades, Tae threw several into the bag that held the other crystals. “Hold these while I grab the incense?” Jimin nodded quickly and took the burlap sack from Tae so the other could rifle through one of the larger drawers.

  
”Ah-ha! Gotcha!” Turning around with a thick incense stick that could rival Jimin’s forefinger in circumference in his hand, Tae grinned. “Let’s head back before the client gets here.”

Jimin watched as the other man set everything on the small counter and organized the crystals from lightest to darkest before igniting the incense and placing it gingerly in an ornamental holder. Draining the tub, Jimin was instructed to attach one of the striped bath tokens and to fill the bath. The scent of sage and dragon’s blood filled the air, thick steam making it difficult for the human to breathe properly.

Tae reached into the bag and scattered the stones throughout the water as he explained, “These are black tourmaline and clear quartz. Tourmaline absorbs negative energy and the quartz is considered a universal healer. The water is light brown from the tannin in the oak Jin uses as well as the crushed antlers.” “Antlers from what, exactly?” “You don’t want to know.” 

A throat cleared and both workers turned to see Jeon standing beside the entrance, chin raised, the overhead lighting accentuating his sharp jawline as he stared straight ahead. Jimin felt a knot form in his stomach when Jeon didn't spare him even a glance but tried to ignore it as a hooded figure emerged from the same doorway.

Tae bowed deeply and Jimin scrambled to follow, "Welcome to our bathhouse, allow us to assist in your journey to relaxation and rejuvenation. My name is Tae and this is Min. We will be serving you this evening." Jimin dipped his head at the mention of his temporary name and bit his tongue to keep from correcting Tae. The robed figured acknowledged them both politely and pulled the black hood down.

The man seemed to glow dully, a tired expression plastered onto his kind features. His down-turned mouth didn’t seem fitting in contrast to his gentle features and made Jimin wonder what this particular spirit had lived through.

Wordlessly, the visitor stripped down to a pair of loose-fitting linen trousers and stepped into the steaming water. As he settled in, Tae pulled Jimin to the table that held the crystals and whispered in his ear. "These crystals are for his massage, do not go below the waterline, focus on pressure points around the neck and shoulders." Jimin nodded before whispering back just as quietly, "Why is Master Jeon here?" "When Yoongi is gone, Jeon watches over the more powerful clientele. We had a little… issue a few years ago with a spirit that was eating people." Jimin paled considerably, "Oh." "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. Let's just get this done and send him on his way, Min."

"How have your travels faired, sir?" Tae questioned politely as he drew water into a cup and poured the steaming liquid over the shoulders of the spirit. "Well enough, though I didn’t find what I was looking for, I did come across something peculiar.”

Jimin chose the darkest crystal and slowly rolled it across the traveler's shoulders, the glow from the humanoid spirit growing incrementally. Jeon's eyes flickered to the tub and his tongue pressed against his cheek as he watched Jimin's small hands guiding the tourmaline.

“There are many peculiar things in this world, sir.” Tae continued. “Yes, but none yet as interesting as this young man,” the spirit turned to look at Jimin, “ You are a human, yet you’ve survived in the spirit world. How is that?” Shaking his head slowly, Jimin tried to smile, “I suppose from the kindness of the spirits and the grace of a caring heart. I wouldn’t have made it otherwise.”

Jimin's eyes quickly met Jeon's, whose face seemed to soften at his reply, before returning to the client. The man gave a heart-shaped smile and a knowing look, "I see. Then it's not your wish to remain here?" Biting his lip, Jimin traded the crystal for a cup and slowly poured water over the man's tanned skin before shaking his head slightly.

"Then this will surely pique your interest. You would do well to listen as well, Jeon." "Of course Master Jung." Jimin's heart skipped a beat at Jeon's voice, not expecting the taller to speak. "There was a tree, one that radiated power, littered with Kodama that reached into the sky farther than the eye can see."

“Kodama?” Jimin asked. “They are forest spirits that protect nature and reside in the oldest trees. While common in the human world, they are not found in ours. Naturally, I was curious and so decided to climb the tree, with the spirit’s blessings of course,” Jung explained.

"Was the view worth the climb?" Tae asked, dipping a sachet of dried flowers into the water and pouring in skin softening oils. "The view was not the focal point, though I'm sure it was beautiful," the man's eyes flickered mischievously and Tae flushed at his mild reproach. "The tree held an energy of its own that I've only felt from the river, though I didn't take note of it until I was in the human world."

Jimin gasped softly, the smoky topaz slipping from his hands and falling into the water with a _plunk!_ “I wasn’t able to stay for more than seven moons, as I felt my power fade and mortality set in, but I would be willing to bet that if a spirit chose to stay they would return to their time as a human. It could be beneficial for those who passed early.”

Jimin was already envisioning their escape, if he could carry Jihyun up the tree, he would surely return to his human form and they would be free. Jeon’s voice broke through the thoughts racing in Jimin’s mind, “Sir, what would it cost to keep this information confidential. We can’t afford to have spirits wanting a second chance at life disturbing the balance and there are malevolent spirits who would use this for only evil.”

Master Jung waved his hand dismissively, "I am aware, Jeon. I would never share this information with anyone less than worthy. In fact, your human friend here is the first I have told. I trust Jimin and his company."

“Jimin?” Tae asked with an eyebrow raised. “You seem to know me well sir, and I don’t know if I should be wary of that fact.” Jung laughed, a high pitcher joyful sound, “You don’t need to worry. I have known you for a long time, I simply want to help get you and your brother home.” “Brother?” Tae asked louder, “What is going on, Min? Are you not the only human here?”

“At this moment, Jimin is the only true human here. But enough of this, let’s finish quickly, I haven’t slept in a century!” “A century? You said you were only in the human world for seven days though?” Jimin asked as he lathered shampoo into Jung’s hair. “Time works differently between the worlds,” Jeon supplied.

“Tae, would you put in an order for my usual meal to the cook? Have it waiting in my suite when I arrive.” “Of course,” Tae bowed and shot a meaningful look at Jimin, one that clearly meant they would talk about this later.

"Jeon, a moment?" The taller glanced between the two and seemed to focus as if searching for something in Master Jung's mind before he nodded and stepped out of the room. "Jimin, Jihyun is only half-human right now. Even if you manage to get a giant flopping fish up the tree, he won't make it. His conscious thought has to be restored, it's the foundation of humanity. Being able to decide to be evil or not."

"How do I get it back?" "There is a flower, one with leaves and petals of purple, dried and pressed between the pages of Yoongi's contract book. As I said, your blood holds it's own magic. Get into the book and feed your brother one of the petals. Then he will return to his form and you may leave this place." Jimin recited the steps in his head before nodding.

"Shred your contract and you will be free. No one can leave as long as their contract exists. Even Yoongi is bound to this bathhouse." "Yoongi?" The stranger smiled, though it was tainted with sadness and his natural glow dimmed, "That's a story for another time. Focus on getting your brother and yourself home."

Jimin nodded and bowed, “Thank you, I don’t know how I can ever repay you.” Master Jung smiled again, a warm glow emanating from his very being once more. “You can repay me by doing what is right and living a full life.” “That seems too simple.” “Life is not always meant to be complicated Jimin.”

“If you’re done, I’ll escort you to your room Master Jung,” Jeon interjected, popping his head in from around the door, sending Jimin a look that meant he had heard everything. “Of course, lead the way.”

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The following days were filled with visits to the pond and planning Jimin’s escape with Jeon, upon the taller’s request. Initially, he set out to find the tree Master Jung spoke of, certain that it was a shinmok, or sacred tree, after he returned. Once the connection to the human world had been verified, they spent every free moment together. A month had easily passed while waiting for Yoongi to leave on another excursion, bringing the two closer on a more personal level. Rather than a kind stranger, Jimin saw Jeon as a true friend.

The risk of being found and punished by Yoongi was a high probability, yet the brunette never missed a meeting. Often, the taller would prepare food in advance, taking the time to enchant the meal to keep Jimin’s strength up. His favorite so far had been the bulgogi kimbap Jeon would bring, while the taller preferred a spicy tuna variety.

Many mornings were spent exchanging laughter at the previous day's mishaps or particularly quirky clients. A few had attempted to enlist Jimin in the forewarned special services, though he quickly declined any advances. Jeon always stuck to Jimin the rest of the night, ensuring that no one disrespected his decision simply because he was human.

After the first week, the excessive work reduced to the normal load assigned to the employees in the lower unit. Tae was grateful for such reprieve, while Jimin was just thankful for the extra free time. On days that Jeon was required to assist in a distant mission for Yoongi, Tae would spend the time cheering Jimin up. They had decided Tae was trustworthy enough to tell their plans, which he demanded to assist with. With Tae, Jimin felt like he had made a connection on another level. Tae even went so far as to proclaim them platonic soulmates, which Jimin quickly agreed.

With Jeon though, Jimin felt more than the pull of friendship and deep appreciation. It wasn't lost on him that Jeon could have simply turned Jimin in, that it would have been a less risky move on his part. Yet he didn't. He had helped Jimin find a way to stay in their world in his current form and went so far as to sacrifice his well being to see that they succeeded. Every moment they spent together, Jimin found himself enveloped in a feeling he could only compare to home.

Jeon was inquisitive, wanting to know every detail of Jimin's life in the human world. The smaller talked for hours about the wonders of his hometown, Busan. How he would frequent the local quarry as a child and spent many winters trudging through knee-deep snow.

Jeon soaked up every scrap of knowledge, dropping the stern facade he would often use around the bathhouse. Jimin grew found, too much so, of Jeon's bunny-like smile, how the corners of his eyes would scrunch up and his nose would wrinkle. Jimin was no stranger to such emotion, but he also knew it would be impossible for him to even entertain the idea of a relationship with a spirit. He was nothing more than human, while the man before him thrived on pure magic.

Every day he met with Jeon, he found himself inching closer, trying to connect on a more personal level, but Jeon always turned the conversation back to the human. “Why do you do that?” Jimin huffed, frustrated. “Do what?” “You never answer my questions and always turn it around so that I’m talking about myself or my world. I want to know about you too.”

Jeon bit his lip and looked up at the sky, picking at the hem of his robe. “I don’t have anything to tell.” “Is it really so bad that you can’t trust me? I’ve put the life of my brother and myself in your hands, but you won’t tell me anything about you?”

Jeon shook his head and sighed, “There’s nothing to tell because I don’t remember anything, Jimin.” The smaller sat up and tried to meet Jeon’s eyes, “What do you mean you don’t remember? Was it so long ago?” “Yoongi has my name and with it, he takes your memories. Not just the ones of how you got here, but _all_ of them. I don’t know who I was, where I lived, whether I had a family; nothing.”

Jimin’s eyes grew softer as he watched the man before him show yet another side of himself. One that was insecure and desolate, devoid of any happy memories of his childhood or those he loved in his human life. “I’m sorry,” Jimin laid a hand on Jeon’s forearm, “I shouldn’t have gotten upset, I didn’t realize he takes everything.”

“Don’t worry, it was a long time ago,” Jeon cleared his throat before proceeding, “Time for some good news though.” Jimin sat up straighter, listening attentively. “Yoongi will be leaving tomorrow evening and will be gone for three days. There’s a ritual he has to perform at the lake on Mount Paektu during the full moon.”

“Will that be our best chance to escape?” Jimin asked. “Yes,” Jeon nodded, “Ask Tae if he’ll be able to cover for us. I’ll lead you to Yoongi’s chambers and from there we can get you and Jihyun home.” Jimin smiled as a mixture of joy and longing swirled in his heart. “And what will you do?” Jeon cocked his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

Jimin laced his fingers and rested them atop his knees, “Jung said that you would be able to relive a human life as long as you have your name.” Jeon gave a sad half-smile, “If I knew my name, I would follow you, but it’s impossible Jimin. You can’t find your own contract if you don’t know what your name was.” “But no one has the same name, do they?” “No…” Nodding slowly, Jimin let the gears turn in his head as he stood and brushed himself off, “We should head back, the sun will set soon.”

Jeon silently followed after the smaller, wishing for some way to follow this beautiful boy into his world of gentle smiles, shimmering quarries, and fresh snow.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

"Today's the day?" Tae asked as he watched Jimin slip his human clothes on under his pink uniform. "Yeah, you're sure you want to do this?" Jimin double-checked, earning a boxy grin. "Of course. You're too good to be stuck here, Minnie. I'll give them a show and check on you at the pond before you leave." Giving his friend one last hug, Jimin whispered in his ear, "I will never forget you, Tae." A slight sniffle was heard before Tae was shooing Jimin away and out of the boiler room, out into the night air.

Yoongi had left earlier that evening, though he had sentries placed throughout the halls leading to his room, forcing Jimin to scale the building and enter from the outside. _‘A task easier said than done,’_ Jimin thought as he watched the rusted metal ladder sway in the breeze. Inhaling deeply to ground himself, he pictured his little brother swimming in the pool below and began to climb.

By the fourth ladder, a shred of hope grew and Jimin pushed open the window to Yoongi's lavish bathroom. Inside were multiple plants and many panes of stained glass, each section scattering the candlelight across the marble floor. Treading silently, Jimin found his way to the desk he first encountered Yoongi at. His eyes trailed along the surface until they landed on a large leather-bound book with a glowing lock on the cover.

Jimin stepped closer and pulled a sewing pin from his pocket, pricking his finger until a drop of blood landed on the lock. With a sizzling hiss, the metal melted into a pool of mercury, dancing along the old oak and away from the leather, like it had a mind of its own.

After taking a steadying breath, Jimin began rifling through the pages, in search of the dried purple flower that held the key to his brother's transformation. A flash of color passed by as he carded through the giant book, making his turn back quickly. On the page, clearly written, was the name, Jeon.

Taking two petals from the multi-layered flower, Jimin scanned over his friend’s contract before plucking it from the book and searching for his own. While Jeon’s contract was closer to the beginning, Jimin’s was the last page, giving an idea of how long the brunette had been under Yoongi’s control.

Along the bottom of the contract, a large flowing signature caught Jimin’s eye, alongside the name Jeon Jungkook.

With a quick motion, Jimin tore both contracts into small pieces before scattering the remnants into the lit fireplace. His heart thumped wildly as he realized that he had ruined the contracts. All of Jeon’s memories should have returned, he could even follow Jimin into the human world. But the question of whether or not he truly wanted to bore into Jimin’s mind.

Bolting from the room and out to the veranda, down the private stairs toward the pond, Jimin let the wind guide him. At the foot of the water, stood Jeon, watching over the koi Jimin knew to be Jihyun. “Jimin,” Jeon smiled, making Jimin’s heart jump into his throat. “Jeon Jungkook.”

Jeon froze, blinking rapidly, “W-what?” “Jeon Jungkook,” Jimin repeated, “Your name is-” “Jungkook. My name- How did you…?” “Your page was where I found the flower.”

Jungkook's eyes dimmed and he froze, staring into the distance as memories flooded his mind. Jimin reached forward and tried to shake the taller, but at the contact, he saw the memories as Jungkook did. A small brown-haired boy with large doe eyes jumping through puddles, skinning his knee as he learned to ride a bike, a young teenager jumping into a familiar-looking quarry. "Busan," Jimin whispered, "That's why you felt like home." Jungkook didn't reply, eyes refocusing.

Glancing down at where their hands were clasped, the pair noticed a glowing red string, tried from each pinky to the other. Jungkook’s eyes widened as he touched the string and it thrummed, sending a warm wave of content through their chests. “The string of fate…” “I thought that was a myth?” Jimin asked. “After everything you’ve seen in this world, you still think everything is a myth?” Jungkook smiled, no bite to his words.

A loud thud was heard, making them jump apart, though the string remained. “What are you guys doing?!” hissed Tae from a window overhead, “Go now!” Jungkook nodded, “Tae’s right, we need to move.” With a flick of his finger, a bubble of water holding Jihyun rose above the pond at Jimin’s eye level. Jimin pressed the small petal against the edge of the bubble and it was pulled into the flow, dancing enticingly before it caught the koi’s eye and was swallowed whole.

Blindly bright light radiated from the bubble and Jimin shielded his eyes as the koi returned as his brother's human form. Floating carefully down into Jimin's arms, the young boy blinked, looking around groggily. "Hyung? What happened?" Tears welled in the elder's eyes as he held his brother close, "I'm so glad you're okay. We're going home, Jihyun."

Wind whipped around them as the sky filled with rain clouds, the boom of thunder echoing. The rapidly changing weather seemed to pinpoint the pond, striking an urgent tone in Jungkook’s voice. “Jimin, we need to hurry, Yoongi knows we’ve taken him.” Panic filled Jimin’s lungs as Jungkook muttered the same unbinding spell he had used when they first met and tugged the pair behind him. Jihyun held onto Jimin as they sped through the forest, shots of fire landing on trees, shards of wood exploding around them as they dodged thick trunks.

Behind them on a pitch-black cloud was Yoongi, rage painted clearly on his features.

“Why is he shooting at us!?” Jihyun yelled. “He’s a sore loser,” Jungkook joked, though Jimin couldn’t find it in him to laugh while another fireball hurtled toward them. “Jungkook!” He yelled in warning of the impending strike, making the taller skid to a stop and strike a series of hand poses while muttering under his breath.

An orb of black light grew around them, shielding them from the attack. Jimin turned to Jungkook but was met with a black and gold dragon, it's long body wrapped around him in the small circle. Jungkook's voice sounded clearly in Jimin's head, "Get on, we're faster this way." Another hit against the shield prompted Jimin to scramble onto the dragon's back, holding Jihyun tightly. Jungkook wasted no time in kicking off into the air toward the shimok.

"You're a dragon!?" "In this world, I can take many forms. My power isn't repressed now that I'm my own master." "What will happen when we return to the human world?" Jimin asked. "I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?" Jungkook's chuckle echoed in Jimin's mind as they began to ascend parallel to the trunk of the sacred tree. Thousands of Kodama clicked as they passed, watching their climb to the human world above.

A glimmer of sunlight toward the top of the shimok broke through as they tunneled into the barrier with a sound like shattered glass followed by absolute silence before falling into the depths of the dark blue ocean below.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Jimin woke with a start, yellow sheets soaked with sweat. Glancing down, he took in his surroundings. His double bed, complete with blue comforter and stuffed chick. The white walls plastered with posters of his favorite contemporary dancers. All the awards and medals he had won throughout high school for his unique self choreographed routines. Bulletin board with row after row of polaroids with his family and closest friends.

“We did it,” he whispered before falling back onto his bed, kicking his feet joyfully. “We did it!” The door opened and a grumpy faced Jihyun shuffled in, “Why are you yelling so early?” “Jihyunnie!” Jimin pulled his little brother on top of him, "We did it! We're back in the human world!"

Jihyun struggled out of Jimin's grasp and fixed his hair, "We're in the human world alright, but you're not human. You're some sort of alien." Jimin's brow furrowed, "You don't remember?" "Remember what?" "The bathhouse? The spirit world? Jungkook? Does none of this ring a bell?" Jihyun raised a brow, "Did you have one of those weird dreams about your boyfriend again? I told you to leave me out of it."

"Boyfriend?" Jimin asked blankly. Jihyun got closer, looking his older brother over, "Yeah, boyfriend. Are you sick or something? You're acting weird." Jimin shook his head and put on his best reassuring smile, "Yeah, I'm great. You're right, it must have just been a weird dream." "Right," Jihyun drawled, "I'm gonna go then. If you're sick, don't call me, just dial 911." "You brat!" Jimin laughed, throwing a pillow at his brother as the door shut.

Quickly running to the bathroom and exhaling in relief at the sight of a modern shower, he stripped down and hopped into the warm stream. The peach scented body wash filled his nose and relaxed his muscles, though he found he missed the medicinal tinge of the bathhouse soaks.

Wrapping himself in his fluffiest towel, he shuffled back to his room and dressed in his favorite worn hoodie and sweatpants. Close to noon, he let the craving for ramen take over and exited the house, calling goodbye to his brother through the bedroom door.

The tinkling of the doorbell at the local convenience store was music to Jimin's ears. Piling cups of instant ramen high in his arm, he noticed the triangle kimbap and felt the urge to tack it on. Checking over the isles once more before feeling a sense of satisfaction at acquiring every one of his cravings, he held the plastic bag tightly and decided it was a nice enough day to eat outside.

Exiting the store, he ran headfirst into someone, landing squarely on his butt. Hissing, he propped himself up and rubbed at his backside, making the person he crashed into release a familiar chuckle. "Hyung, you should be more careful."

Blinking once, twice, three times, Jimin focused on the man before him. In a long-sleeve black shirt and matching cargo pants, stood Jungkook, bunny grin the same as Jimin remembered.

“Jungkook?” The taller only smiled and extended a hand, helping Jimin up from the cold concrete. “You on a ramen run again, Jiminie hyung?” “Uhm, yeah. It’s quite a lot now that I look at it. Have you eaten?” Jungkook’s grin widened, nose wrinkling at the bridge, “You know me, I’m always hungry.”

Settling into the wobbly chairs of the convenience store’s outside seating area felt nostalgic in a way. Like a memory that wasn’t quite there, deja vu to a degree. “Oh hyung! You got my favorite kimbap!” Jungkook exclaimed, eyes lighting up in joy. “Did I?” Looking at the wrapper, Jimin noticed it was a spicy tuna filling, one that he favored the least.

“I guess I grabbed it without thinking.” The younger smiled, wiggling his eyebrows, “Maybe you were hoping to run into me.” “Maybe,” Jimin just smiled kindly as a blush tinged Jungkook’s cheeks, surprised by the elder’s honesty.

As they settled into a comfortable rhythm of passing various cups and sides between them, Jungkook cleared his throat. “Do you ever have a dream that feels so real, you think it actually happened when you wake up?”

Jimin looked up at the sky, fluffy white clouds rolling past, before resting his hand over Jungkook’s. The younger intertwined their fingers and Jimin swore he saw the faint glow of red on their pinkies.

“You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kkyu_tie)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kkyu_tie)


End file.
